


Fading Memories

by NattyJane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a ghost, Allison is scotts anchor, F/M, Saving Stiles, Stiles is lyidia's soulmate, and his soulmate, because she is a banshee, everyone begins to forget stiles, lydia sees dead people, only Lydia can see Allison, season 6, that helps Lydia remember stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/pseuds/NattyJane
Summary: She could feel him slipping from her memories, Slowly forgetting who he was. Her anchor, her soulmate, ceasing to exist. Dyeing little by little inside, and then an old friend appears. One that was long thought gone. who might just give her the strength she needs to remember him, and bring him back for good... and maybe not just him.





	1. Slipping Away

Chapter 1: Slipping Away

Coldness seeped into her bones, she felt empty inside, and incomplete. Stiles was gone, and he wasn’t coming back, her anchor, her soulmate. Pressing her back against the wall, she slid down, sobbing relentless into her hands.

Wishing Allison was here to make everything better; she always knew what to say. None of this mattered now, the ache in her chest wouldn’t go away, and she could feel herself slowly slipping. Forgetting his name, his face, his memory.

Despite all this, the feeling hadn’t left. Now there was a hole in her heart, where he used to be. A missing piece. What was his name again? She knew a moment ago, but now everything was just falling away.

A hand touched her arm, jerking away startled, she looked up, and almost sobbed with relief. Allison smiled warmly at her. Squeezing her hand gently, in soft comfort. “Ally…” she whispered, her voice hoarse from shouting.

“You’re not here, you’re not real” she mumbled, looking away. Allison reached out a hand gently brushing her hand across Lydia’s cheek. A cold rush went through Lydia, bringing goosebumps to her skin.  
“I’m real, and I’m not” she said, softly her voice sounding just as it did before her death. “I’m dead, but Scott he still can’t let me go” she said laughing softly to herself. Her eyes misting.

“I... don’t understand, how are you here? Am I hallucinating?” she asked, confusion in her voice. Allison smiled sadly at her. “You were stiles anchor, Scott is mine… he’s my soulmate, and he can’t let me go it’s why I haven’t moved on. Why I can’t.”  
Lydia shook her head. Reaching out to touch Allison, she felt the same coldness wash through her body. Pulling away she frowned. “Why haven’t I seen you before? Why hasn’t anyone?” she asked, searching Allison’s warm brown eyes.

“No one else can see me, like you can. They aren’t as connected to death as you are” she said, rubbing her thumb over Lydia’s knuckle, and despite the lack of warmth it provided it was still comforting to have her best friend back.

“You’re the banshee, the wailing women, harbinger of death. You can see what others cannot” she whispered, a ghost of a smile on her lips.  
“I couldn’t see you before, now I can. How is that possible?” she asked. “I didn’t want you to see me, I was hoping that if I stayed away the pain would lessen. That you all would move on, and then I could move on” she was silent for a minute, the only sound being heard was the clock ticking on the wall.

“But you didn’t move on, Scott still can’t let me go” Lydia rubbed at her eyes tiredly, wiping away the mascara running down her face, as well as the tears.  
“Ghosts don’t have unfinished business, it’s the people with unfinished business. When someone can’t move on and there trapped, it’s because the living won’t let them leave yet” Allison sighed, still dressed in the same outfit that she had died in.

“Don’t tell Scott I’m here, it’ll be harder for him to accept my death if he still knows I’m still around. I wanted him to do that with Kira, but I guess she wasn’t enough” Lydia let out a shaky breath trying to calm her fast beating heart.

“Why did you show yourself to me now?” she asked, her voice shaking and her lips quivering. “Because you needed me, more than you ever have before” Lydia looked up her eyes widening. What was Allison thinking.

“I heard you, internally screaming for help, just as I always here Scott, and I won’t let you suffer like him. I won’t let you lose your soulmate” She said, something almost final in her words. What was Allison getting at? Did she mean that…. “We are going to get Stiles back, no matter what, and unlike me he is not gone for good” she said, waiting for Lydia to speak.

“How? How do you expect us to do this? I don’t even know where to begin” She said, grabbing onto the wall and pulling herself up.  
“You’re a Banshee, Lydia your power is the key to everything, now let’s go we need to get the pack back together… all of them” she said, finality in her voice.  
The pain was still present in her chest, but for the first time she felt hope bloom where it hadn’t been before. They had to get him back, and she couldn’t lose him, not even from her memories.

Wiping her eyes, she took a deep breath. No more crying Lydia. She had work to do. “We don’t have a lot of time, before long you won’t even remember why you need to save stiles, and then that ache you feel in your chest will become nothing more than a dull emptiness. Which you’ll end up brushing off as nothing more than loneliness” she said, as Lydia walked out the front door.

Heading towards Scott’s house, Allison trailing behind her, almost hesitant. The drive there was quiet and Lydia could see that Allison was deep in thought, almost conflicted. “Hey you ok, are you sure you want to do this” she asked, worried that Allison wouldn’t handle being able to see Scott.

“I used to visit him all the time, after my death. Just watch him you know, make sure he was ok, I only realized later that I was hurting him. He could sense me, almost feel me. When I was around him the grief never went away. I guess it was because we were soulmates, anchors” she said, her voice dropping several octaves until it was almost a whisper.  
Lydia pulled up to his house, cutting off the engine and sat there waiting for Allison to make the next move. She didn’t want to push her best friend into something that she wasn’t ready to face. “I never wanted to put any of you through this pain Lydia, but you were suffering and I couldn’t let you suffer like Scott, you out of everyone else was the only one with the capacity to see me, but I never wanted to put you through this pain So, I hid from you, but now you need my help”

Allison disappeared, reappearing outside the car. “well what are you waiting for, come on” she said waving her hand frantically at the door.  
Getting out of the car, she made her way up the steps, not even bothering to knock as she pushed the door open. “Scott you home?” she asked. Hoping that he would answer back.  
“Yea I am in the kitchen” he said, his voice sounding somewhat off. Making her way towards the kitchen, she glanced at Allison one last time to make sure she was ok, before heading towards the direction in which Scotts voice had come.

She noticed something was instantly wrong the second she saw him. He stood there frowning as he glanced down at his cell phone, hands shaking slightly, with a puzzled look on his face. “Hey what’s up? You ok” she asked, softly almost like she was talking to a child.

“I don’t know… I was going to call someone, but then I forgot. Who was I going to call?” he mused his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.  
Rubbing at his chest absently he mumbled “Now there is this ache in my chest that won’t leave it’s like there is a hole where my heart use to be” he said, shaking his head hoping to get rid of the feeling.

Lydia knew that this must be Allison’s influence. This was why she stayed away. She didn’t want him to go through this pain. That she herself was going through now.  
“I came here because… we need to save him Scott, before it’s too late. We need to save Stiles” she said, an air of finality about her.

“What? What are you talking about? Who? Whose Stiles?” he asked, frowning again in confusion, not even a flick of recognition crossing his face.  
Confusion flickered over her face, what had she just said? Stiles? Was that even a word? Why had that even come out of her mouth. “What?” she asked waiting for clarification.  
“You just said that we need to save Stiles” he said. Raising his eyebrows, and waited for her to continue. Why the hell would she say that? it made absolutely no sense.  
“What the hell is a Stiles?” she said, her face completely blank as she glanced over at Allison. Waiting for Clarity or an explanation.

But all she saw was horror wash over Allison’s delicate features.


	2. Never Truly Gone

Chapter 2: Never Truly Gone

Stiles

Lights flickered above his head, hunched over on the ground, he wrapped his arms around his legs pulling them to his chest. He didn’t exist, not anymore.  
But at least he had gotten the chance to tell Lydia how he felt, before the end. He didn’t have any regrets. Well… maybe he would have liked to kiss Lydia one last time, now that he regretted.

Peter, who had been sitting on one of the benches glanced over at him. Pushing himself up, he made his way towards stiles. “So they got you to huh?” he said, with a smirk that didn’t reach his eyes, and Stiles knew that peter was just as scared as him.

“Guess they’ve really forgotten us” Peter murmured, absently to himself. Glancing up sharply he glared. “They won’t forget me, someone will remember” he said, not allowing himself to give up hope just yet.

“Don’t you understand, we don’t exist anymore” peter snarled, grabbing stiles shoulders, and digging his nails in slightly.  
Standing up abruptly, he shoved peter away. “They may have eradicated our existence, made it so we no longer exist, but they can’t change the heart. No one is ever truly gone, if someone loved them, and cared about them. They still exist, even if it’s just a fleeting feeling. We still exist in their hearts, and that’s how they’re going to remember us, and how they’re going to get us back”

At least, he hoped he was right. He couldn’t give up hope now. He wasn’t going to quit not yet.  
“That’s some speech kid, honestly I think its bullshit. Who the hell would keep me in their heart?” he said, letting out a tired and exhausted laugh.  
“I don’t think its bullshit” A voice, echoed behind Peter. Freezing up, Stiles slowly turned his head look past peter, and found the eyes of a ghost looking back at him.  
“Allison….” He breathed out, his voice wavering and uncertain. “Hey Stiles” she said, smiling at him softly. “Don’t… don’t, hey Stiles me. How the hell are you here? Am I hallucinating” he asked, questioningly. “Oh don’t worry kid, I see her too” Peter said, backing up his eyes wide with shock, and a slight hint of fear.

“Alright, let’s just get this over with Yes, I’m a ghost. I never actually moved on to the afterlife or, wherever it is that people go when they die. I have been on earth watching all of you this whole time. Waiting for Scott to let go of me so that he could move on” She said, rambling as she tried to explain the situation.

“Wait, if none of us could see you on earth, why can I see you now?” he said, crossing his arms as he waited for her to continue. “Because you don’t exist, obviously and now you can see what cannot be seen by human eyes” she said, smirking as he glared at her smart ass attitude.

“As a ghost I can travel between realms, I guess you could call it that, but while I am here everyone will temporarily forget that I exist. The ghost riders can’t keep me here though, not like all of you” she said, waiting for the both to catch up.

“Why are you here then” he asked softly, his voice coming out like a small child’s. Gliding past peter, she smiled gently touching his shoulder, in soft comfort.  
“I came to help, when you all needed me most. Just like I’ve always done in the past” Something still didn’t exactly make sense to him. How was she going to help when none of their friends could see her?

“How are you going to help? when none of them can even see you” he pointed out, always the one to realize a flaw in any plan.  
“Lydia” The answer was short, and simple, but Stiles still didn’t understand. “How is Lydia going to help us? What’s she going to do scream me back into existence” He said, snorting through his nose at the absurdity. 

Ignoring his comment, she spoke again “Lydia has a connection to death, therefore like you, she can also see what cannot be seen” she stated, like it was obvious. “She never saw you before, you have been dead for a year, and she never saw you” he said, losing his patience with her.

“I didn’t want Lydia to see me, Ghosts have the power to hide even from Banshee’s if we choose. I knew that if Lydia was ever aware of my presence, then Scott would never let me go. He’s my soulmate, my anchor, and I wanted him to move on” she said, her voice dropping until she spoke in almost a whisper.

He wasn’t surprised that Allison was Scott's soulmate, he already knew that. Even before she had confirmed it. “You can’t move on till Scott does, right?” he asked. Waiting for her to confirm it, which she did with a small shake of her head.

“Well this is great and everything, but can we actually focus for a second on how the hell were going to get out of here” Peter snapped, losing his patience.  
“I just need Lydia to remember, just give me some time, and I’ll get you out of here” she pleaded, Staring into Stiles eyes, and waited for him to respond.  
His response was pulling her in tightly for a hug. Feeling his arms around her, she smiled glad to have one of her friends back that she could touch. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled.

“I missed you Ally, we all did” he whispered, quietly in her ear. “I am glad I got the chance to see you again, even if it’s only for a little while” his voice getting muffled by her shoulder.

“Hurry up, and fix this. It might take a while trying to get Lydia to remember, she is stubborn when she wants to be” he said, pulling away and smiling widely at her.  
Nodding once more, she smiled in return and disappeared.

Lydia

Confusion Flickered across her face, why was she at Scott's? Did he call her here? “Hey… how did I get here?” she mused. Pursing her lips, and waiting for him to continue. “You drove here. Are you feeling alright Lydia?” he asked, watching her with concern.

A chilling breeze blew past her bringing goosebumps to her flesh, causing her to shiver, followed by a name echoing in her head. Allison, how the hell could she have forgotten her best friend even for a second.

Looking over her shoulder, Ally stood there. Her arms crossed, smiling softly at Lydia. “We still need to get the pack back together; we don’t have a lot of time Lydia. Sorry for leaving so suddenly for a second there, but I needed to take care of something” she said, walking over to stand beside Lydia.

“Where did you go? For a second there I forgot you, and what I was even doing here” she said, a frown marring her delicate features, before Allison could answer though, Scott had taken a step forward touching her shoulder gently.

“What do you mean where did I go, I am right here” he said, not realizing that she had been talking to Allison. Great, if this continued people were to start thinking that she was losing her mind all over again.

Shaking her head, she looked up at him smiling “It’s nothing, don’t worry about” she said, lying through her teeth. “Lydia we need to get the pack together… now” Allison said, nodding her head absently. She turned back towards Scott.

“Scott, I need you to get the pack together now, all of them including Derek. We are going to need everyone’s help if we want to save him” she said softly.  
“Derek? How the hell do you expect me to find him?” he said, rolling her eyes she looked back at him. “Don’t tell me you don’t have a way to contact him. I am not stupid Scott” she said, making her way back towards the door.

“Wait Lydia, you said save him, who are we saving?” he asked, uncertainty in his voice. She paused in her movement, hesitantly reaching out for the door. Trying hard to rack her brain, for the person buried deep inside her heart, but in the end, she came up empty.

“I don’t know” She spoke honestly, her voice nothing more than a soft whisper. Glancing over at Allison whose eyes were filled with pain.

Her chest aching A little bit after those words, and somewhere far away a boy begging to be remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is mainly stiles perceptive with Lydia at the end and even though she doesnt remember him her heart wont let her forget he is still somewhere buried deep down there


	3. Remember

Chapter 3: Remember

Lydia

The pack had all gathered at Derek’s loft, Scott had managed to get ahold of him, but he had said that it would take at least a few days to make it back to Beacon Hills… no surprise there though it’s not like he had the ability to teleport.

Lydia sat on one of the old sofa’s that groaned under her weight, her eyes glistening with tears as she tried to explain the situation to them. “That’s a lot to take in Lydia, are you sure… I mean I think we would all know if there was someone missing in the group” Malia said, raising one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows up in a questioning gaze.  
Seething at the girl before her she glared “Actually Malia if he was erased from existence then no you wouldn’t remember him” she snapped, feeling her anger reach its boiling point, all the while Scott had been completely silent and not saying a word.

Reaching out to grasp Scotts hand, she squeezed it, looking at him with concern written on her face “Scott?” she questioned softly, hoping he was alright considering he hadn’t said a word.

“I-I have been feeling this weight on my chest… since you came to my house only a few hours ago and no matter how hard I try to shake it, the pain doesn’t go away, something is missing, and it doesn’t feel right” he choked, his eyes filling with tears as he sobbed into his hands.

“He feels me” Allison whispered, her voice breaking as she looked away, not even able to glance at his face. “Stiles, he feels him too, and the loss of both of us, it’s killing him, if I leave the pain will lessen, but I can’t, not yet. You all still need me” she murmured gently in a quiet voice, even though none of them could hear her aside from Lydia.   
Lydia was silent, taking in Allison’s words, Scott was suffering, yes. In truth, though and what Allison didn’t realize was that Lydia was suffering worse than him. Just seeing Allison’s corporeal form was killing her, and it brought so much pain with it.

She didn’t want her best friend here, because this was just sick, bringing Allison back only for her to leave when she was ready to move on. Her heart clenched in pain, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Deaton” Allison spoke up again, looking at her pointedly. Waiting for her to relay the message to the others.  
Letting out a shaky breath, and trying to calm her fast beating heart, she looked at the others “We need Deaton, he may know how to get our friend back, and maybe who took him” she said, wiping at her eyes and brushing away the tears.

On their way to see Deaton, the pack had gone surprisingly quiet. Lydia had opted to ride with Scott, feeling the closest to him. In the beginning when the pack had started out it had just been Her and Allison, along with Scott and his best friend and after Allison’s death she had never gotten close to the others.  
Neither Kira or Malia could ever replace Ally in her heart. Glancing back into the review mirror, and seeing Allison sitting there, her eyes baring into the back of Scotts head, like she was begging him to notice her.

Arriving at the clinic, Lydia got out of the car slamming the door behind her. With Scott, they both walked into the clinic, not waiting for the others to arrive.   
Deaton was waiting for them when they walked in. “Scott? Lydia? I am surprised you’re here this late. What can I do for you?” he asked, looking at them puzzled.  
“What do you know about people getting erased from existence” Lydia said, looking at Deaton expectantly as if he knew all the answers.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, he turned and headed towards a book shelf that he kept in the back, following him they watched him, his eyes flittering over the shelf, his hand moving down the shelf as he looked for the book he was looking for.

Pulling an old book from the shelf, he set the worn, dust covered book on the table. Flipping through the pages absently.  
Pausing, he murmured absently to himself, before nodding and looking up at them “The wild hunt... this is what you’re looking for” he said, turning the book around until it was facing them, and tapped on the page, showing them a picture of a group of riders on horses.

“The wild hunt? What’s that?” Scott asked. “The wild hunt was said to have taken people, they rode through town and took anyone who caught a glimpse of their faces, but in truth it was much worse than that. They didn’t just take people, they erased them from reality, made it so they never existed” he said, his voice getting low and quiet.  
Closing her eyes slowly, she thought of the boy she couldn’t remember, clutching her shirt she closed her eyes trying to draw up memories of him, his face, anything but nothing ever came and it only brought tears to her eyes.

A voice whispered softly in her ear, almost caressing. Remember… remember I love you. Tears welled in her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. A hand landed on her shoulder gently, causing her to slowly open her eyes. Her lashes fluttering softly. Turning her gaze softly, she could see Scott looking at her with concern in his expression.  
“Hey, Lydia. You ok?” he asked gently, like he was afraid of scaring her. Looking at her like she was a frightened rabbit.

“Yea I just… for a second a thought I heard something… a voice maybe?” she murmured. Deaton looked at her quizzically, with a frown on his face. “The first thing we need to do is bring the wild hunt back to town, Lydia you seem to be the one who has a vague image of this boy in your mind, you must have a strong connection enough so that you can’t completely let him go.” He said, taking a pause to make sure she understood.

“To bring the wild hunt back, you need to remember him, fully. Your feelings may draw them back to town and when that happens you can destroy them with your voice” he said. Remember him? Lydia didn’t know if she honestly wanted to. She was afraid, and scared. She didn’t want this ache in her chest to persist.

Shaking her head slowly, she backed away bumping into the table behind her as she did so. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I have to go, I can’t be here anymore” she choked, turning and bolting for the door, ignoring their shouts of protest.

Stiles

He was alone, surrounded by all the people who had been forgotten like him, and yet he still felt alone. Closing his eyes, he wondered if Lydia was thinking about him… probably not, she didn’t even know his name anymore. What the hell is a stile’s had never felt more accurate than now. He didn’t regret telling her the truth now, even though she couldn’t remember it somewhere in her heart she must have. He didn’t regret telling her that he Loved her.

Rushing to the car, both out of breath, and the others yelling behind them. The jeep came into view. Flinging the door open they jumped in, both their breaths ragged from running. Lydia looked over at him fear in her eyes. “What are you doing, we need to go their coming” she panted, tears welling in her eyes. “There’s no time, their coming for me” he whispered.

Grabbing her hand soft. Squeezing it, and lacing their fingers together, her hand warm in his. “You’re going to forget me” he whispered. Looking deep into her eyes, memorizing her face one last time.

“I won’t” she whispered breathlessly, tears well up in her eyes. “Find some way to remember me” he said gripping her hand even tighter in his.  
Staring deep into her eyes for the last time, taking in every detail, drinking it in like a fix. Grabbing her cheek gently, he caressed the soft skin brushing away a few stray tears.   
Bringing his lips gently to hers, he kissed her, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss, as if it would be the last, and considering the situation it might be.  
Feeling the warmth of her lips against his, and griping her hand tighter, pouring all his feelings into the kiss, not parting from her until both their lungs were screaming for oxygen.

Parting softly, their lips disconnecting, Lydia stared at him, her eyes wide with shock, a flicker of emotions crossing her face. He needed to say it now, before he ran out of time. He could hear horses in the background, their hooves stamping on the ground. He was out of time.

“Remember” he whispered. “Remember, I love you” The door behind him was ripped open, and he could feel himself me pulled, dragged out of the jeep. Hearing Lydia’s screams, as they pulled him out into the darkness of night”

Opening his eyes slowly, he touched his lips remembering the kiss, the feeling of her warmth, and right now he craved it more than anything. He wondered if Lydia was thinking about it too, how he had told her that he loved her.

Probably not, she didn’t remember him anyways.


	4. Love Is Pain

Chapter 4: Love Is Pain

Stumbling into her house, she grabbed the wall, letting out a gut-wrenching sob, knees shaking, she collapsed onto the steps. Her body shaking all over as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Breathing ragged, she looked up at Allison, who stood there not even saying a word. Just being there for her. Kneeling on the ground in front of her, Allison reached out gently her hand ghosting over Lydia’s cheek.

“Why did you run away?” she whispered softly, a questioning look in her eyes, waiting for Lydia to speak.

“I-I can’t… I just can’t do it... N-no… I don’t want this” she said, clutching her chest, her heart practically bursting.  
“You don’t want what Lydia” Allison said, not letting Lydia back out now.

“Pain!!!” Lydia yelled. “I don’t want this pain. This pain in my chest won’t go away, its constant agony, I just want it to stop… maybe if I forget him it will go away” she sobbed, her eyes blurring, tears falling from her lashes.

“That pain you feel” Allison said, touching her hand gently “Is love” smiling softly at Lydia.  
“If this is love, then I don’t want it” she yelled, standing up on shaking legs, wiping her eyes furiously, brushing away the stray tears.

“Love is pain Lydia, but it is so much more than that. Do you remember what I told you once, when we were sophomores?” she asked, waiting for Lydia to speak, when she didn’t Allison continued.

“I told you, to remember what it feels like. All those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you’re with him. Or those times in class when you can’t stop looking at the clock because you know that he is standing right out there waiting for you”

“Love is pain, its heartache, but it is also warmth, and happiness, and you have to fight for it, because once you have it, it is so worth it, all that pain and heartache you feel, in the end it is all worth it just to feel even an ounce of true love” She said, her voice shaking, and Lydia knew that she was thinking of Scott.

“I don’t regret a single moment with Scott, every memory we have together was precious to me. Those moments are the reason I fell in love with him. The reason I will always love him” she said, going quiet. She had said all she needed to say.

Stiles… The name echoed softly in her head, like a whisper. “Stiles…his name was stiles. Wasn’t it” she said softly, her gaze drifting up to Allison’s.  
“Yea it was” Allison said, a smiling grazing onto her lips. “He was the sheriff’s son” Lydia said. This time she didn’t hear a voice in her head, it was more of a feeling. “I love him, and he loves me” she murmured, wiping away stray tears, that slid down her cheeks.

“Yes, Lydia, yes” She said. Standing up abruptly, Lydia headed towards the door only pausing when Allison spoke again. “Wait, Lydia where are you going?” she asked confused.

“I-I need to see the sheriff, tell him about his son, you said we need to remember him. Why not start with his dad” she said, raising an eyebrow.   
Walking outside to her car. She got in, and headed towards the sheriff’s house. Allison in the front seat. “Does he know that I love him?” she asked, seeing Allison’s confused expression, she clarified. “Stiles, does he know that I love him?” she asked again.

“You only just found out your own feelings at Eichen house” Lydia ran those words through her head coming to one conclusion, No, stiles didn’t know her feelings then. Because she had never told him, maybe she had been too afraid.

“Are your memories coming back?” Allison asked, looking over at her. “No, only vaguely. I think, if I remember the love that I have for him, I can keep little pieces of him inside my heart” she said, bits and pieces had come back to her. They weren’t exactly memories, more like echoes of who he had been, but no solid memories had come back.

“I think the others deserve to know that you’re here ally, and not just gone” she said, changing the subject. “I can’t, I don’t want to see the looks on their faces. When they find out, especially Scott” She knew Allison was running, just as she had been less than 30 minutes ago, and Ally had been the one who had slapped some sense into her, maybe she needed the same done to herself.

“I really think…” “we’re here” Allison said, cutting her off. That was it, she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. The message was clear.   
Getting out of the car. She headed up the steps, knocking on the door. Allison standing right behind her. The sound of shuffling could be heard from behind the door, locks turning and then the door being wrenched open.

The sheriff stood there, looking at her a flicker of confusion crossing his face. “Lydia? What are you doing here so late, shouldn’t you be in bed asleep?” he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly, trying to wipe the sleep from them.

“Stiles, his name is stiles” she blurted out, pushing past him and through the door to get in. “What, Lydia what are you talk about? Who is stiles?” he asked.  
“Your son” she stated, like it should be obvious. “Lydia, I don’t have a son. I think I would know if I had a son” he said, letting out a slight laugh at the absurdity of what she had just said.

“His name is Stiles; don’t you remember that. He is yours and Claudia’s son. He was erased from existence, that’s why you don’t remember him” she choked, her eyes begging him to remember.

“Claudia and I never had a kid, and if we did, I don’t think we would name him stiles” he said.

“That’s just a nickname, and you wouldn’t remember having him, because the wild hunt erased him from existence” she said, tears welling in her eyes.  
“Just stop… ok, the wild hunt? How many more supernatural things are going to occur in this god damn town!” he yelled, annoyance flashing across his features.  
“Please Lydia, just go, I don’t have time for this” he said, exasperation in his voice.

“No!!” she yelled, running past him and up the stair. Ignoring his shouts, running down the hall in the direction of Stile’s old room. Grabbing the door, she pushed it open, a billow of dust coming from a room that looked like it hadn’t been used since the sheriff had moved in, though Lydia knew that wasn’t the case.

The room was bare, from the looks of it no one had been here in years. The windows were boarded up, and the floor creaked beneath her feet. The wood rotting away, from misuse, and neglect.

“How did you know this was his room?” Allison asked, standing next to her, a blank expression on her face.  
“I don’t know, I just did” she murmured, she didn’t even need to think about it, she just knew that this had been his room.

“What are you doing in here Lydia?” The sheriff asked, anger laced deep in his voice. “This was his room” she whispered, turning to look back at him.  
“Get out, I don’t want you in here, and I don’t have a son!” he yelled, his face going red from the stress.

Turning away from him, she froze noticing that the door to the closet was open ajar. Walking towards it, the floorboards creaking beneath her feet, and grabbing the handle. Turning the knob slowly, the door swung open revealing an empty closet.

Laying on the ground, at the back of the closet, almost hidden from view, was a lacrosse jersey, crumpled up. Picking it up gently, she could make out the word Stilinski written in white ink.

Closing her eyes, she held it up to her face. Pressing her nose into the jersey, and taking a deep breath. It was faintly there, but she could still detect a hint of his scent, barely lingering. Turning around she clutched the jersey to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

“This was his, this was his jersey” she croaked, hoping that he would understand. That he would remember his son.

“Stop it, just stop it! I am tired of this game. I don’t have a son!” he yelled, his voice shaking slightly.

“Why can’t you except it? Why do you keep denying it? Even when there is proof” she sobbed, her voice shaking, and trying so hard to keep it together.  
“Why do you care so much, if I remember him” he said, gritting his teeth, turning to face Lydia. The answer was obvious, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Because, you loved him” she whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Hoping that this time the message would get across, that it would get through to him.  
Before he could open his mouth though, somewhere far off in the distance the sound of horse hooves could be heard. Letting out a gasp, and dropping the jersey. She turned, bolting for the door, and running down the steps.

Ignoring the shouts, from sheriff Stilinski. She threw open the door, running outside. A heaving, thick fog began to roll in. Covering the streets of Beacon Hills. In the distance, she could hear horse hooves galloping in the distance.

The sheriff, stepping out after her, closing the door behind him. The sound of the hooves getting closer. “They’re here” she whispered, though she doubted, the sheriff was even listening to her.

It was just as Deaton had said, they were back, drawn here, like a Beacon, and this time they were going to take a lot more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out longer than expected so I guess that is a good thing enjoy and honestly I have no idea how long this story will be and I really cannot write one shots which was what this was suppose to be but as you can see I got carried away


	5. More Will Be Taken

Chapter 5: More Will Be Taken

Lydia:

The fog began to roll in, a blanket around the town, and the sound of horse hooves on the ground. “I have to go” she said, not even glancing at the sheriff, tearing down the drive way, not even glancing back at the man who forgot his only son.

She could hear him shouting after her but she ignored him, racing to get to the pack in time. The fog rolled in, like a mask over the town, blinding her from everything. A scream broke off into the distance, causing a burst of speed from her.

A car pulling up fast until it swerved right in front of her cutting her off. The sheriff rolling down his window, and a look of confusion crossing her face. “Get in” he yelled, leaving no room for arguments. Throwing open the door, she jumped in, as he raced in the direction of the scream.

By the time they had gotten there, she had jumped out of the car, only to see one of the horseman, throwing a whip around Liam’s neck, yanking him off his feet, as they dragged him. She could see him lashing out with a scream before he burst into green smoke, and then he was gone.

She forgot his name shortly after that, a tear escaping from her eye, as it slid down her cheek. She needed Scott now, he was her closest friend after Stiles, and she damn well wasn’t going to lose him.

As it turns out Scott had been in the school library, when she burst through those doors slightly out of breath. “We have to do something, people are being taken left and right, and I think we are next” she gasped slightly out of breath from running.

“yea I kinda got that feeling too” he said, leaning over the table as he was pouring over the books, trying to find anything useful.  
“We don’t have time” she said, grapping his arm. “We need to go” pulling him towards the door, she paused upon seeing Allison standing there. “What do you want!” she snapped in anger. “Because honestly you were so helpful before” she said sarcastically and with a role of her eyes.

“Who are you talking to?” Scott asked, looking past her but not seeing anything. “No one!” she snapped dragging him out of the library. “Let’s just go we need to find Deaton” she said.

Arriving at the clinic Deaton was already waiting for them when they strode in. “I don’t have anything that can ward these beings off, you do realize that” he said raising an eyebrow at them, as they nodded understanding what he was saying.

“Liam’s gone, I never met him, but you need to remember that name just like stiles, remembering is your power and the way to defeat them, they don’t want you to remember that’s why they take the memories, you need to remember” Allison said, her eyes flickering over the whole group.  
“Liam” she choked, saying the name out loud and testing it on her tongue, searching for a familiarity, but finding none. It wasn’t like Stiles his name felt familiar to her, but this name did not, and she didn’t want to think about why, right now. 

“Excuse me? Who?” Deaton asked, not an ounce of recognition crossing his face.

“Liam, he’s part of the pack” she said, hoping that both would recognize the name, but she could tell they had no idea who she was talking about.  
Deaton studied her quizzically, like a puzzle that he couldn’t solve, a frown marring his face. “How do you know that he should be erased from your memory, as should that other boy, that you can’t seem to forget, even with your banshee powers you shouldn’t remember them” he said, his eyes flickering over her for any sign of deceit, or something else that could tell him why she remembered.

“I don’t know, I don’t have a reason” she said, her heart racing in her chest from nerves, and she felt like if she stayed there a minute longer she was going to burst.  
Turning she made to leave, when a hand grabbed her wrist causing her to freeze up, as she looked Scott right in the eye.  
“Your lying” he said, and she could hear the hurt in his voice. Allison tensing up behind her. “I’m not” she whispered, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. “I’m a werewolf, or have you forgotten that? I can tell when someone is lying, and you aren’t a very good one” he said, gritting his teeth together.

Taking a deep shaky breath, and releasing it through her nose, she spoke. “I’m sorry” she said, her eyes flickering over her shoulder. “Why are you sorry? What are you hiding?” Scott asked, agitation seeping into his voice. “Not you, I am not apologizing to you” she said, looking back at him with steel in her eyes.  
“Then who?” he yelled, frustration clear in his voice. “Allison” she said, causing both men to freeze up. “I’m apologizing to Allison”

“Don’t, please… Lydia! Don’t” she screamed, and even though she was technically a ghost, Lydia could have sworn that she saw tears gathering in her eyes.  
“Shut up!” she yelled, covering her ears to block Allison’s voice out. She knew she couldn’t keep this secret forever and now, there was no going back.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing Lydia? Have you gone crazy, and what the hell does this have to do with Allison” “I am not crazy” she snapped, never having wanted to be called that ever again.

“Allison, she is the one who told me about… Stiles and Liam” she said, letting out a shaky breath despite Allison yelling from the background.   
“Allison’s dead… Lydia, you know that right” Scott said, his gaze sweeping over her face softly.

“Yes I know that… I meant that I see her ghost” she said, exasperation in her voice.

“Wait, are you hallucinating?” he asked. “No!” she yelled. “I mean I see her actual ghost, she is here right now, yelling in my ear. I don’t know what’s keep her here but, she hasn’t moved on yet or wherever it is that ghost go when they die” she said, in one quick breath, letting it all out.

“Lydia, ghost don’t exist” he said, trying to get it through her head. “Actually, they do” Deaton piped up, causing Scott to whirl around, facing him. “Say what now?” he asked.  
“Ghost exist Scott and, banshees are the only creatures capable of seeing them” he said, looking pointedly at Lydia. “She’s here” Scott breathed, so many emotions flickering over his face. “Ghost don’t normally stick around, if she is here then it’s for a reason” “Yea the reason is Scott. She can’t move on, because he can’t let go of her, their soulmates” she said, Allison strangely quiet during the whole conversation.

“Yes that must be the case” Deaton murmured. “Has she said anything now?” he asked, looking over at Lydia. “No she went quiet, a few minutes ago” she said.  
“She wants to help though, saving everyone” she said, watching Scotts face light up. “Yea, that’s our Allison” he said, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.  
“Is she happy?” Scott asked, hesitantly almost afraid. “No” she said. Looking at Allison who had her head bent. “Her family is in danger, and she can’t rest until we are all safe, after we save everyone we can find a way to help her move on but, for now we need to get going and save everyone” she said, first drifting her eyes to Scott before, she saw a look flashing over Deaton’s face, and it was a look that she couldn’t decipher. 

“Let’s go” she said, looking back at them as they headed towards the door.

Stiles:

A shocked looked past stile’s face as Liam came into view, grabbing his pack mate by the shoulders, he gasped. “Liam, I don’t understand? What are you doing here?” he had thought for sure that by now the wild hunt would have left Beacon hills and moved on, and yet here was Liam standing before him.

“Guess I got careless” Liam said, with a laugh that had no emotions. Fear flickering through his eyes. “So what’s this supposed to be, Hell?” he asked. “More like purgatory” Peter said behind him causing both to jump.

“Jesus, do you have to sneak up on people like that” Stiles said, glaring heatedly at him. “So any way out yet” Liam said, look at the both. “Not that I can see” Stiles said, waving his hand around the room.

A smack resounded on the floor causing everyone to jump, as the riders slowly came into the room, smacking their whips onto the ground. “Back up” Stiles hissed, pulling Liam by the collar and dragging him away.

“Their claiming another one, its best to stay in the back” he said, as a scream could be heard and one of the people was yanked off their feet, The rider dragging them down the hallway.

“What the hell was that?” Liam gasped, fear seeping into his voice. “That, is what the wild hunt does, if they take you? That’s it, you’re done, you don’t come back once they choose you” Stiles said, a shiver in his voice, his eyes drifting down the dark tunnel.

Elsewhere:

The sign Welcome to Beacon Hills came into view, as the Chevrolet Camaro tore past the town line, exceeding the speed limit by 30 miles per hour.  
The driver tapping on the steering wheel absently, a smirk ever present on his face. “It’s good to be back” he said. Tearing into town.

With Derek Hale back, these ghost riders have no idea who they are dealing with, he thought gripping the steering wheel.

Nobody touches my pack and comes out unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post this I was working on another story and I finally finished it and now all I have to worry about is this one well and my fiction press story


	6. Crossing To The Other Side

Chapter 6: Crossing To The Other Side

                Rushing out of the school in a hurry. A flash of headlights appeared as a car tore past them screeching to a halt in front of them. The door swung open as Derek stepped out, with Malia getting out of the passenger side.

                “Hey look who I found?” Malia said. A wide grin stretching across her face. “Why do you guys always get into so much trouble?” Derek asked. A sigh escaping his lips.

                “This is Beacon hills. Did you expect any less?” Scott said. “What the hell are we going to do then? You said people were being erased from existence. How do we get them back?” Derek asked. Moving around to the other side of his car.

                “Lydia is the only way to get them back” Deaton said. He kept saying that but honestly Lydia didn’t know how she could do any of this. She felt so powerless. “How? I don’t know what to do, you say that all I have to do is remember them but how do I do that how does remember the people that were forgotten help” she said, throwing her hand up in exasperation.

                “You’re going to open a portal to the other side Lydia” Deaton said. He said it like it was nothing like it should be easy for her to do, but right now she really didn’t know how to do that.

                “I really don’t know what the hell I am doing or how I would even do that?” She said.

                “Don’t worry, I’ll show you, but once the portal is open the ghost riders will come and you will only have a small window of opportunity to cross to the other side before they grab you. Once you make it to the other side. You’re going to have to destroy that world on your own. Your banshee abilities should guide you in how to do that.” He said.

                “If the ghost riders do manage to grab you then it’s all over Lydia” he said, his voice dropping low and she could tell he was serious. “Why? If they erase me, then wouldn’t I just end up on the other side and destroy it from there?” she asked.

                “Except they won’t erase you, Lydia. No what they will do is much worse” he said. Worse, what could be worse than being erased. She thought being erased was as bad as it got.

                “What…. Hats worse than being erased?” she gasped. Fearing the answer that he would give her.

                “They will obliterate you Lydia. The only possible thing that can stop them is a banshee. They won’t want to risk you destroying them, and so they will rip your soul to shreds. No after life, nothing you will just be gone. No heaven and no hell. Your loved ones will never see you again. Allison may be dead but one day when Scott is old and grey and he is ready to move on he will see her again. There soulmates and they will spend the rest of their lives in the afterlife, but if you get obliterated you just won’t be anywhere anymore.”

                This thought did scare her more than death, more than being erased from existence. A shiver went through her spine. “All right, let’s do this” She said, straightening up.

                “The key is your voice, it’s your power you. You remember how to push your scream outward and use it as a weapon right?” Deaton asked. Waiting for confirmation.

                “yea” she said. “All right, good. Now you’re going to channel that scream and break through the barrier dividing both worlds” Deaton said. Well that sounded hard and like it would take years to master, but this was Stiles they were talking about. They didn’t have years and they needed to save him now.

                “Is that it?” She felt there was more, but that Deaton was hesitant to say.

                “No… you also have to remember Stiles” he said. There was a beat of silence after that. She just knew there was a god damn catch.

                “You want me to remember a boy whose name I can barely remember?” she asked, it was hopeless now. She would never be able to open that stupid portal and all because she couldn’t that clumsy boy who has had a crush on her since the third grade…. Wait, what? Where had that come from.

                “You’re not going to do it alone Lydia. We have Allison now. The wild hunt can’t touch her. She was already dead when they cast their spell making everyone forget and they have no power over her. She is going to help you remember” he said.

                “How is she going to do that again?” she said. Her eyes flickering over to Allison’s to see if she understood.

                “She is going to stir up some memories, but only the significant ones that you had with Stiles” he said nodding to Allison.

                “All right I need you to scream now Lydia, push the scream out ward with your hand and picture Stiles. Dredge up every memory that you can find and hold onto them. Allison, you need to bring forth all her memories. Remind her of who he is” he might not have seen Allison but he knew she was there. Just as she had always been.

                Taking a deep breath. She looked at everyone before nodding. “Here goes nothing” she muttered, before letting lose a loud piercing scream that shattered the windows on all the nearby cars.

                In her mind, she pictured Stiles, everything that she could remember, which wasn’t much.

                “Lydia, listen to my voice” that was Allison talking. “Remember when you went to the dance with Stiles? And I made you go, and even though you didn’t want to be there with him you danced with him anyway. Stiles has never doubted you. He was the only one who really believed in you and your power even when you started to doubt yourself” she yelled, over the scream.

                A small ripple began to appear slowly growing wider as the portal began opening inch by inch. It was working and Lydia could see him somewhere far off in the back of her mind he was there.

                “He saved you from Eichen house. He came up with the plan and he was the one determined to save you. It was there that you realized your true feelings Lydia. Don’t you remember?” _Stiles saved me._ A voice echoed somewhere in the back of her mind.

                _Lydia I have had a crush on you since the third fricken grade._ What was this voice in the back of her head? “You two both survived an attack from the nogitsune. The suchinda scroll. Remember?”

                His face came into full view. “Stiles” she whispered. And the portal snapped open. She didn’t remember him fully yet, but his face was in her mind.

                “Let’s go” she said looking back at the pack and taking a step forward. The sound of hooves echoed in the distance and a whip came out of nowhere, yanking her off her feet and dragging her.

                Letting out a scream. She heard the rest of the pack yelling. When the sound of three gun shots rang out, causing the rider to release his grip on the whip.

                Gasping she turned and saw Chris Argent standing there. Gun in hand and pointed right at the ghost riders. “Daddy” Allison whispered. Almost like a small child.

                “Go! Go now. I’ll hold them off” he yelled. Pointing towards the riders coming in the distance. Scrambling to her feet she ran, the pack following closely behind her, as the portal snapped shut behind them.


	7. Remembrance

Chapter 7: Remembrance

            Everything rushed back to her in a second. Letting out a gasp, she felt tears welling in her eyes threatening to spill.

            “Stiles” she whispered. The once foreign name on her tongue, now rang as clear as a bell. She knew him, she remembered.

            Turning to Scott, she opened her mouth to ask if he remembered Stiles like her, when suddenly she noticed him standing there as still as a statue not moving. He was looking past her, over her shoulder.

            “Scott? What’s wrong” She asked. Worried and confused by his sudden lack of movement. “Allison” he breathed.

            “Holy shit!” Derek said. His eyes bugging out with shock. Looking around she could see everyone staring right at Allison, as if they were staring at a ghost. Which of course they were.

            “Hey, guys” Allison said meekly, with a slight wave. “Whoa, what the hell! I thought she was dead, how the hell is she here?” Malia asked. Her eyes flickering over the whole group.

            That’s right Malia and Derek weren’t there when she told Scott and Deaton that Allison was back, Albeit as a ghost, but still back none the less.

            “We’re in the Astral plane now, ghosts are visible in this plane and can come and go as they please” Deaton said, as an answer. Which kind of made sense, at least in Lydia’s opinion.

            “Wait, Allison is a ghost? When the hell did that happen?” Derek asked. Exasperation in his voice.

            “You, kind of missed a lot” Lydia said. Shrugging her shoulders softly. “Deaton will fill you guy’s in. Meanwhile me and Lydia will look for Stiles and Liam and by the way how the hell do we remember them now?” Scott asked. Looking towards Deaton.

            “You’re in the Astral plane, its where they were taken. Anybody that ends up in the Astral plane gets forgotten. We are all like Stiles now and therefore the barrier in our minds has dropped and we remember him now” He said, as if it was that simple and maybe it was.

            “That’s great and all but how the hell are we going to get out of here once we find Stiles and the mini Scott” Derek said. Raising an eyebrow.

            “Leave that to Lydia” Deaton said in answer.

            “No, don’t leave that to Lydia. She has no idea how to get us out of here” Lydia said. Talking about herself in the third person.

            “Don’t worry Lydia, you will know what to do when the time is right” Deaton said, so sure of himself.

            “All right we don’t have time to worry about this now. Let’s just find Stiles” Scott said. Smiling at Allison.

            Making their way through the station, or at least Lydia thought it was a station. Groups of people were scattered all over the place, most of them not even saying a word or acknowledging them. They just looked empty inside like they had given up hope.

            “Well these people look depressing” Allison muttered. “I don’t see Stiles anywhere” Lydia said. Panicking as she scanned the crowd.

            “Relax, we’ll find him. We still have a lot of area to cover and this is the only place he could be” Scott said.

            “Derek, Deaton and Malia are also searching the other side of this place too. There are only so many places he can hide” Allison said. Gently squeezing Lydia’s hand.

            “So, you guys are here too” A voice said from the shadows. Causing Lydia to jump in fright.

            Peter hale stood there now a smirk drawing onto his face. “I’m sorry? Who are you again?” Lydia asked. Turning her head to the side in a puzzled expression.

            “Very funny, Really. I guess it doesn’t matter now since you all were erased too” he said with a shrug.

            “Actually, we weren’t. Lydia used her Banshee powers to get us here” Scott said. Stepping in front of Lydia in a protective stance.

            “So, the string bean was right. Somebody did remember him” Peter murmured. Shaking his head with a smirk. “That’s right, and unlike him we didn’t even notice you were gone” Lydia said, before Peter’s words registered in her head.

            “Wait… Stiles, you saw Stiles. Where is he” Lydia said, grabbing peter’s shoulders and digging her nails in. Her eyes wide with desperation.

            “Oh, did you finally realize that you love him? About god damn time” Peter said exasperated.

            “Peter? What the hell are you doing here?” A voice asked behind them. Turning around Derek stood there along with Malia and Deaton.

            “What? You forgot about me too?” Peter said annoyed.

            “Well you are forgettable” Malia said with a shrug. Ignoring her, Lydia turned back towards peter. “Where is he!” she yelled. Losing her patience completely.

            “Lydia” Scott said. Resting his hand on her shoulder gently. “Relax, we’ll find him ok. He has to be here” nodding her head. She took a deep breath trying to get her emotions under control.

            Now that she remembered him the pain was so much worse and the desire to see him even stronger. She felt like she was suffocating, like she couldn’t breathe until he was standing next to her.

            “If you’re looking for stiles. He is in the center with the wannabe Scott kid” he said jerking his thumb. “Let’s go” Scott said. leading the way with Lydia close behind.

            Moving through the crowd of people Lydia’s eyes flickered over each face. Looking for his, searching the crowd.

            She found him, standing next to a pillar, with Liam sitting on the ground. Both talking in hushed voices. Breaking away from the others, she ran. Her heart racing and just wanting to touch him again, to know that he wouldn’t disappear.

            This wasn’t like the other times she had been in love. This feeling was stronger, more urgent, a desperate need.

            He didn’t even see her as she flung her arms around his neck, practically knocking him over. Stumbling they fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Still clutching on to him like he would vanish any second if she let go.

            “I remember” she sobbed. Her voice breaking. “I remember you” Clinging to him like a small child. She felt sobs building up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

            Slowly she felt his arms encircle her waist. “Lydia” he breathed, and then his grip tightened almost to the point that she couldn’t breathe, but she didn’t care.

            Neither was aware of the pack, both lost in each other’s arms, not wanting to let go. Finally, she could breathe again.

            Pulling away slowly. She felt Stiles hand brush against her cheeks wiping away the tears in a soft caress. Both drowning in each other’s eyes. Someone in the background cleared their throat, causing Lydia to jump away in fright.

            “Could you two make googly eyes at each other some other time, right now we have a more pressing issue then your teenage high school soap opera” Peter said. Clearing her throat Lydia stood up brushing away the rest of the tears.

            “Yea, so how do we get out of here” She mumbled. Embarrassed that the others had watched such an intimate moment between her and Stiles.

            “Wait? Did the Ghost riders take all of you?” Stiles asked. Looking at each face to see who was accountable.

            “Cause if so… then were screwed. They just erased all the best players. All we got left his Mason and Cory… Hayden too. Not exactly the wonder team” he said. A grin sliding onto his face despite the desperate situation they were in.

            ‘We weren’t taken” Lydia said. Softly reaching out and taking Stiles hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together.

            His eyes flickered down to their hands for a second, squeezing hers gently before he looked back up. “Then how are you all here, and why do none of you seem freaked out that Allison is standing right there” He said.

            “The better question is… why don’t you. I still can’t wrap my head around her being here” Derek grumbled. His eyes flickering over to Allison briefly.

            “Oh… me and her already had a chat earlier. All my surprise is gone” Stiles said with a shrug.

            “Lydia brought us here, using her powers” Scott said. Stiles eyes flickered over to Lydia, smiling he brush his thumb over her knuckles.

            “I should have known it was you” He murmured with so much love in his eyes. That it felt like her heart was going to explode.

            “So, we use her to get back then” Stiles said. “Yes, except I have no idea how to do that?” Lydia said. Gripping Stiles hand tighter.

            “Last time I used my scream to open a portal, but I used the emotional tether that I had with you to open it, but you’re here now and not on the other side, so it won’t work” She said.

            A silence fell over the group. “Lydia, you have to focus now. Put all your energy into your banshee powers to open a portal without an emotional tether” Deaton said. “Concentrate, please”

            Closing her eyes slowly. She felt the power around her. She felt like she could do this, but it wasn’t coming to her. She felt it at the surface, but something was blocking it and nothing came just an empty silence.

            Pulling her hand away from Stiles roughly she took a deep breath. “I can’t… I have no idea what to do?” She whispered.

            They were trapped here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadnt been planning on posting or writing this chapter so soon I had been planning on waiting a few more days but now I am off for 2 days in a row I was bored and so I wrote this anyway so this is dedicated to all the people who reviewed or followed my story I hope you enjoy this when people review and like my story it makes me update so much faster so thank you


	8. Don't Doubt Yourself

Chapter 8: Don’t Doubt Yourself

            Sliding to the floor with her back to the wall, Lydia let out a tired sigh burying her face in her hands. The others were standing off in the corner. None of them wanting to approach her.

            She didn’t need to look at them to know what they were thinking. She was useless and she couldn’t even get them out of here, they were trapped.

            A hand grabbed hers gently, squeezing it slightly. Looking up she found herself staring right into Stiles eyes. “Hey, don’t give up ok. Well make it out of here” He said softly. Smiling at her.

            “Didn’t you here what I said. I can’t do it” she croaked. Looking at their fingers laced together. “Remember what I told you once. Don’t start doubting yourself now, especially when we all need you…. I need you” He whispered the last part.

            “What if I’m not strong enough” She said. Looking anywhere but at his eyes. “Are you kidding me, you’re the strongest person I know. If anyone can get us out of here it would be you” He said.

            “You never gave up on me, even when you couldn’t remember me” he said. Holding her hand tightly in his. “You would have done the same” She mumbled. Looking away embarrassed.

            “Lydia, you know why” He said. Raising an eyebrow. He didn’t need to tell her. She knew and she has always known. She had just been too stubborn to admit what was right in front of her.

            “But you don’t know why” She pointed out. Stiles had never heard her answer before he had been ripped from the car. He didn’t know how she felt. He thought she only saw him as a friend, but the truth was, her feelings ran much deeper.

            “your Lydia, when have you not helped your friends” He said softly. “No! you don’t understand what I am trying to say” She pleaded. Grabbing his hands tightly in hers.

            “I didn’t realize until after you were taken. I don’t know, maybe I was too scared to see the truth. I….” She paused taking a deep breath. Why was this so hard she had said it before to Allison, nut now the words wouldn’t come out.

            “You what?” He said softly. Cupping her face in his hand and caressing her cheek absently, almost like second nature.

            “I love you” She blurted out in a rush. All the air leaving her lungs. Her heart pounding in her chest rapidly. A shocked look crossed over Stiles features as he processed her words.

            “What?” He breathed. She could feel his breath fanning her face. She hoped to god that he wasn’t about to have a panic attack.

            “Are… are you sure? I mean, did you hit your head or are you confusing your feelings because I had been erased. I mean you might just not know what….” Leaning forward. She pressed her lips to his cutting him off.

            She had forgotten what it had been like to kiss stiles. The first time being due to a panic attack, but there was no attack now it was just them and only them. His lips soft against hers.

            Feeling him apply pressure back he began to reciprocate. Slowly their lips began to move together in a leisurely kiss, soft and gentle almost like they were exploring each other for the first time.

            “Are you kidding me? We are trapped in this hell hole trying to find a way out and here you two are smacking your lips together” A voice said. Startling the both as the jumped away.

            Peter glared at them. A blush coming onto Lydia’s face at someone having been spying on her.

            Standing up. She chanced a glance at Stiles. Who seemed to be ringing his hands together nervously not meeting her eyes.

            “All right” She said. Stepping forward and taking charge. “How the hell are we going to get out of here” She said. Coughing slightly to draw their attention towards her.

            “You need to focus, Lydia” Deaton said. Walking over towards them. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. “What do I have to do” she said.

            “Visualize Beacon hills in your mind. Imagine a portal opening and when you have it use your scream to blast your way out of the astral plane” He said.

            A hand gently gripped hers in a tight squeeze. Looking up she saw Stiles smiling gently at her in comfort and that was really all she needed.

            Taking a deep breath, she did what Deaton said visualizing her home. As well as imagining a breach opening. Letting out a scream, that shook the whole place. Everything around the trembling she shoved her hands out ward directing the scream.

            Nothing was happening, it wasn’t working. She could feel Stiles behind her, gripping her shoulder in reassurance. That was the only thing she needed.

            Letting her voice ring out. A crack began to appear in the seams of the plane. Followed by more, like a spider web. Raising her voice everything around them began to come apart.

            She could feel blood sliding down her nose. She couldn’t do it all of it was too much, but the hand on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her going. _Almost there_ she thought. A light began to stream out.

            A blast, and suddenly everything fell apart. The astral plane disappearing before them.

            Slowly opening her eyes. Lydia frowned taking in their environment. They were back. They had made it back to Beacon hills. People all around were blinking in confusion. Getting up almost in a daze.

            The sound of horse hooves broke her attention away from everyone. The wild hunt sat there on horses, pacing almost as if they were afraid to go near her. Taking a step forward. She could see them back up cautiously.

            “They’re afraid of you?” Stiles breathed. His lips brushing her ear, so close that she could feel his chest pressing into her back. “I’m afraid of me” She whispered.

            The ghost riders seemed hesitant. Their horses pacing back and forth, they wouldn’t move another step. A fog began to roll in around them, as they began to disappear.

            “What’s happening?” Lydia said. A frown marring her face. “Their leaving” Deaton said. As they disappeared completely.

            “I don’t understand, why?” Lydia asked. “Even they know when they’ve lost. We destroyed their world. The very place where they hide erased people away. The power they had is gone” He said. Almost like he was sure they wouldn’t be back.

            “Stiles!” A voice yelled suddenly. Pushing through the crowd to get to them. Turning, Stiles gasped. “Dad” He yelled.  Running towards the sheriff and throwing his arms around his neck in a tight grip.

            Both clutching to each other. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry, that I forgot you. How could I forgot my only son?” He mumbled clutching Stiles. As the rocked back and forth together.

            “So, what happens now?” Lydia asked. Her eyes flickering over all their faces. Deaton took a step forward, before his eyes began to fall on Scotts.

            “Now? We get Allison back” he said.


	9. Into The Underworld

Chapter 9: Into The Underworld

                “Wait? What do you mean get Allison back?” Chris said. Stepping forward into the group. “My daughter is dead. What are you even talking about?” He said. Balling his hands into his fist until his knuckles turned white.

                “She isn’t technically gone” Lydia said softly. Her eyes flickering to Allison’s that held so much pain. “What do you mean?” he asked.

                Turning she began to explain It as best she could so that he would understand, but she also didn’t want to get his hopes up. She had no idea what Deaton was talking about when he said they were going to get Allison back, but she certainly didn’t want to give Chris Argent any false hope.

                “What do you mean when you say we’re going to get her back?” Scott asked. Turning to face Deaton. “Her spirit essentially hasn’t crossed over to the other side yet, before there wasn’t any possible way to bring her back, but now that I know that her spirit lingers here. It may be possible to resurrect her” he said.

                “And why wasn’t this possible before?” Derek asked. “Because resurrection isn’t possible without the spirit and most spirits don’t stick around long after their deaths, but Allison’s did and now we can bring her back” he said. Letting a smile slowly spread across his lips.

                “How exactly are we going to bring her back?” Stiles said. Asking the question on everyone’s mind. “By using a phoenix feather” He said.

                “I’m sorry? A what now” sheriff Stilinski asked. Not wanting to relinquish his hold on his son that he had just gotten back.

                “The phoenix of resurrection. Their feathers hold very powerful and magical properties with the power to resurrect the dead but only if the spirit lingers in this world and hasn’t crossed over yet” he said, and that explains why Deaton hadn’t brought it up before he didn’t even know it was a possibility.

                “So, how do we exactly get a phoenix feather I’m sure they’re not just lying around” Malia said. Nodding her head, Lydia agreed. That was a good point.

                “It is true. They aren’t easy to come by. Which is why all of you must go to the underworld to retrieve it” he said.

                “I’m sorry? I must have heard you wrong, did you say we have to go to hell, to retrieve a Phoenix feather” Lydia asked. Crossing her arms over her chest.

                “No, I said the underworld” Deaton said. “Oh, right. Like there is a difference” Lydia said. Throwing her arms up into the air.

                “You know that there are different realms now, don’t you” Deaton asked. Looking over at all of them.

                “There is this realm. The one we are currently in. There’s the astral realm. The one where we were trapped in and there are hundreds of more realms out there” he said. Explaining it like a teacher would.

                “The realm we need to go to, is the underworld.” A pause followed that. “A long time ago…. All the supernatural creatures dwelled in the Underworld” he said.

                “Are we seriously doing story time now?” Stiles asked. Hitting him hard in the arm, stiles gasped. “Ow Lydia? What did you do that for?” he whined. Glaring at him she snapped. “Shut up and let him finish” she said.

                “As I was saying. All the supernatural creatures lived in this realm. Witches….” He said. “wait witches are real?” Stiles asked. “Shut up stiles” Lydia hissed. Grabbing his upper arm in a painful grip.

                “Witches…” Deaton went on ignoring them “Banshee’s, werewolf’s, Kitsune’s, kanima’s and even druids.” “So basically, all the supernatural creatures then” Stiles said. Earning another slap from Lydia for interrupting.

                “One day a breach formed, tearing a hole between the underworld and this realm. A lot of the supernatural creatures took this time to cross over into this realm and by the time the breach had closed there was already hundreds of supernatural beings in this realm” he said.

                “By the time the druids figured out how to make another breach, none of the supernatural creatures wanted to go back” he said.

                “So, the underworld is like Mexico. The supernatural beings are Mexican immigrants and this realm is like the U.S” Stiles said, as Lydia punched him hard in the arm. “Ow, you know if you keep punching me like that people are going to think you like me” he said. Earning a death glare from her.

                “Many of the druids stayed behind to maintain the balance and to keep the supernatural in check, unfortunately for us the phoenix chose to go back to the underworld and they only stayed in this realm for a short while. Guess they didn’t like it here” he said.      

                “Druids are the only beings capable of opening a breach now, aside from the witches. We were taught at a young age how to do it, and I have encountered supernatural beings that have wished to return” he said.

                “So, your saying we have to go the underworld to retrieve the phoenix feather” Scott said.

                “Yes, that’s what I am saying, but be warned there is a price to pay for using the phoenix feather. You must be willing to pay that price no matter what. Bringing back the dead is never for free. I don’t know what the price will be…. The feather chooses the price and you have to be willing to pay it” he said. His words sounding ominous.

                “are you ready?” he asked. “There is no going back, once you step through. I’ll open a breach and then give you an amulet that can open another breach once you’re ready to come back” he said.

                Nodding Slowly, Lydia squeezed Stiles hand and glance over to Allison who smiled at her softly. Soon she would get her best friend back and if going to hell or the underworld was the way to do it, then so be it.

                Taking out an old talisman. Deaton began to mumble something in a language that none of them really understood. The talisman beginning to glow brighter and fiercer.

                “All right when you’re ready to crossover back to this side all you need to say is… Aperi ianuam” he said. Pronouncing it slowly so they could understand what he was saying.     

        “Uhh for those of us not smart people what does that mean?” Stiles asked. “It’s Latin, essentially it means open the door” Lydia said absently. Staring at the necklace that Deaton was holding. “Is no, an option. Can we wait a few minutes before charging into hell” Liam squeaked.     

        “We don’t have time for that, we need to decide who is going” Deaton said. Looking over at the group, before his eyes fell on Scott, the alpha.     

        “Lydia, Derek, Stiles, Liam, Chris Argent and I think that’s all” he said. “Wait? What about me” Malia asked. Stepping forward annoyance written on her face.     

        “I need somebody strong to stay behind in case something else bad happens in Beacon hill. I don’t know if we’ll be coming back. I need someone to stay behind and protect it while we’re gone” he said. cutting her off before she could argue some more.     

        “Everyone ready?” Deaton asked. Watching all of them nod once. “Aperi Ianuam” he said holding up the amulet.    

         A fierce glow came from it before the energy shot out of the amulet and then suddenly a large swirling vortex began to open. Handing the amulet to Scott, he nodded. “Come back safe” Scotts mother said. Hugging him. “And bring Allison back” she said.        

                Stiles dad began giving him the same speech, as well as pulling him in for a tight hug. Nodding Lydia took Stiles hand squeezing it in comfort as all of them made their way towards the open portal.                   

     Taking a deep breath. They stepped through, the portal snapping shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we are I hadnt planned on ending it here but I realized that I should split chapter nine up otherwise this chapter would have been way too long I had planned on them getting the phoenix feather in this chapter bringing it back and ressurecting allison but upon writing this chapter I realized that this chapter would run into 5000 words if I did that and it would take much longer to write so I split it up This story is almost done folks I had planned on ending it at chapter 10 but I still have the whole ressurection and an epilogue to write so it might be like 11 chapters long maybe 12 depending on how much a write I can never tell till I am actually writing thr chapters but on the plus side I know how this story is going to end I have it all planned out wow I started this story almost 2 months ago and now here we are it really feels good whhen you know you are getting to the end of a story and its almost done it feels really good


	10. Through The Fog

Chapter 10: Through The Fog

**_ Stiles and Lydia _ **

            A thick blanket of fog began to roll all around them. Shielding their views from anything. “Where are we?” Lydia asked, the question on everyone’s mind. Logically she knew where they were, but realistically she still hadn’t seen any sign’s that pointed to, they were in the underworld.

            “What does it look like Disney land, no. Obviously, we’re in the underworld” he said sarcasm rolling off his voice. She couldn’t make out anything in this fog. It was too thick, she couldn’t even see the ground that she was walking on.

            Moving through the fog. She could feel Stile’s hand on hers, gently guiding her. When she suddenly felt a brush against her palm, and not the one stiles was holding. Turning to see if it was another member of their party, but there was nobody to the left of her.

            A shiver went down her spine and in that second, she knew something wasn’t right. There was something off about this whole place. A shadow of a figure emerged from the fog, causing Stiles to stiffen next to her.

            Her breath coming out rapidly. She backed up, still clutching Stiles hand. Everybody else had been lost in the fog. she couldn’t make them out among'st all this haze. “Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?” Void Stiles said emerging from the fog.

            She could feel Stiles hand crushing hers tightly, fear running through him. “I told you!” he roared. “I’m a thousand years old you can’t kill me!” he screamed his voice shaking with unbridled rage. “You can’t win against a trickster” he said letting out a breathless laugh. “Just when you think you’ve won, you realize the truth. You lost the moment you played” he snarled.

            Lunging towards them. Stiles let out a shout shoving Lydia away. Hitting the ground, she screamed and watched Stiles fall. Scrambling to her feet and with only one thought in her mind, she knew for certain that she wasn’t going to lose Stiles again.

            Grabbing Stiles, she held onto him, clutching him as they both stumbled backwards to avoid the nogitsune. Moving towards them both fast, Stiles stumbled backwards tripping, bringing Lydia with him and then suddenly they were falling.

            Right off a cliff, plunging into the darkness.

**_ Scott _ **

            Turning a full 360, Scott frowned. Everyone had disappeared and all that surrounded him was fog. “Stiles? Derek…. Liam?” He called getting no response everything was quiet.

            “Well, looks like your finally alone. Your pack abandoned you, it’s because your weak and pathetic, you don’t deserve to be the alpha” Peter roared. Advancing towards him.

            “No, that’s not possible you can’t be here. Your back at Beacon hills” he said with a gasp. Feeling hands grasp his throat, he let out a strangled cry. “And now I will take what you took from me” Peter hissed. Choking the life from him.

            This couldn’t be real, none of this was real, peter couldn’t be here. Grabbing onto the man’s arms, he struggled to get out of the former alphas grip.

            His eyes flashing red. He grabbed peter’s arms digging his claws in and he summoned up all the energy that he could and released it all at once. All the power that he had.

            He let out one big massive roar, that shook the entire underworld.

**_ Chris and Allison _ **

            The fog rapped all around them. Blinking hazily, Chris turned and his eyes widened. “Allison?” he breathed. Taking in the form of his daughter.

            Allison’s eyes and her eyes began filling with tears. “Daddy?” she said. Her voice coming out like that of a small child. Tears finally spilling down her cheeks. She didn’t know how her dad could see her although she suspected that it had something to do with them being in the underworld.

            Reaching to pull her into his arms she was surprised that she didn’t go right through him. She suspected this was also due to them being in the underworld as well. “you’re here, I can see you” he said. His voice coming out muffled.

            Pulling away, she smiled. “we’ll get you back sweetheart, that’s why we’re here” he said. Smiling at him through tears, she nodded. “Yes, I know. I have missed you so much” she said, her voice shaking.

            Opening his mouth to respond, a low chuckle broke through his voice. “How sweet, a daddy daughter reunion, it almost makes me want to cry” Turning abruptly. Chris pushed Allison away from the figure that stepped out.

            Gerard in the flesh. “No” he breathed. “You can’t be here, how did you get here” Chris said. Pulling his gun out and aiming it right at Gerard.

            “Dad what are you talking about?” Allison asked confused. Her eyes scanning the fog for anything that could have caught her dad’s attention but she saw nothing.

            “Just stay back! I don’t know why he is here but I won’t let him hurt you. I promise” he yelled. “Dad what are you talking about? There is no one there” she shouted trying to get his attention.

            “Gerard! Somehow, he made it into this plane, he’s trying to mess everything up. I won’t let him” he said. Pushing her back again.

            “Dad! Gerard isn’t here? There is no one…” she paused as her eyes widened. “No one there” she whispered. “A hallucination” she mumbled. “It’s not real…. It’s the fog!” she screamed her voice getting louder.

            “Dad! None of this is real, it’s the fog. It’s all a trick. The fog is playing tricks on you. It doesn’t affect me because I am already dead. I’m just a ghost. You need to snap out of it” she screamed at him.

            The gun went off her father ignoring her. She needed to get him away from this fog. A loud roar sounded in the distance. Turning, her eyes widened. “Scott” she whispered. The sound of his roar giving her all the drive she needed.

            Grabbing her father by the arm, despite his protest. She pulled dragging him through the thick fog.

**_ Derek _ **

            He had lost the others. “Great, that’s just what we needed. More complications, as if things weren’t hard enough” he spits out. Pushing his way through the dense fog.

            “Really Derek? You were never the type that liked things easy” a voice said. Freezing at the sound of the familiar voice. He could feel himself trembling.

            It was impossible. She shouldn’t be here, she couldn’t be here” Turning slowly. He came face to face with Kate. The woman who had caused him so much pain in the past.

            Smiling she traced her hand down his cheek. “Such a handsome face” she murmured, before slapping him. Her claws raking across his face. Letting out a howl of pain, he fell. Clutching his face from where she had scratched him.

            “Oh, I’m going to enjoy watching you suffer, if you thought that hurt. Then you haven’t seen nothing yet” she said. An easy grin sliding onto her face.

            “How are you here?” he said. Looking up at her with wide eyes. “Don’t know Derek. Maybe, its penance for all the pain and suffering you’ve caused” she said.

            “Either way, I’m going to enjoy hurting you” she said. A smirk stretching onto her face. As she charged towards him.

            The sound of a roar was heard in the distance.

**_ Liam _ **

            Pushing his way through the dense fog. Liam shivered, and looked around taking in the whole scene. “Hello… Scott? Lydia?” he called shakily. Getting no response except an eerie silence.

            He should have known this was a bad idea. Going to the underworld was always a bad idea. Didn’t anybody in beacon hills watch horror movies, now he was really wishing Mason was with him.

            And of course, because they were in the underworld they had to get separated, because things just couldn’t ever be a piece of cake. Get a phoenix feather, sounds easy enough, wrong! Next time they wanted to go the underworld they could count him out.

            “Failure” A voice said. Backing up slowly, he hit something causing him to look up and stare right into the mask of a dread doctor. Letting out a squeak he jumped away. “I knew it, I knew it was a bad idea coming here!” he yelled. Even though no one could hear him.

            The doctors began to surround him. “I’m going to die, I’m going to die, I’m going to die” he repeated as they surrounded him. Saying this mantra to himself repeatedly. They shouldn’t even be here, they couldn’t be real.

            They sure felt real, as they began to swarm around him repeating the same thing. “Failure, failure, failure, failure” they chanted circling him and moving closer until there was no more room left.

            A roar shook through the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied I said this story would be done in about 2 chapters but I think it might be just a little longer because the plot bunny decided to stay in the underworld for a while I think he was cold so I might get a few more chapters in the underworld and then the epilogue so enjoy because this story really is almost done


	11. Labyrinth Of The Phoenix

Chapter 11: Labyrinth Of The Phoenix

            Lydia came to awareness slowly. Blinking hard, she sat up slowly and took in the surrounding fog. Movement next to her caused her to jump. Turning slowly, she saw Stiles getting up gently. Rubbing his backside in pain.

            Cupping her cheek, he gently ran his thumb up and down, caressing her with his soft touch. “Hey” he murmured. His voice coming out soft and slightly gravely. They hadn’t been alone since the whole jeep incident when he had been taken and that now felt like a lifetime ago.

Blushing at his soft gaze. She wondered why it had taken her so long to realize her feelings because now she wanted to melt under his watchful eyes.

            Smiling softly, she looked away, trying to hide the blush. “you look cute when your nervous” Stiles said boldly and very unlike him. Turning scarlet, she whirled. “Blushing? I am not blushing. Lydia Martin does not blush” she blurted, causing him to laugh.

            Chancing a glance at him. He smiled and leaned forward again surprising her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Kissing her softly, she could feel his lips soft and warm against hers. She had always thought that she would be the one initiating the kisses but that seemed not to be the case.

            Smiling into the kiss. Something behind him caught her eye. Pulling away, she frowned. “Do you see that?” she asked, licking her lips. “What?” he said slightly breathless. Glancing over his shoulder and following her eyes.

            “Lydia, I don’t see anything” Standing up, she grabbed his hand pulling her with him through the fog. “Is it your banshee powers?” he asked. “Maybe” was the reply. Gliding through the fog she stopped. Raising her head, she stared at the wall of shrubbery.

            “Through here. The phoenix is through here. I can feel it” she said. “This looks like a labyrinth or a maze” Stiles said. “It is, and the prize is the phoenix feather” she said. Taking a step forward.

            “Woah Lydia. I don’t know much about mazes but I do know that most people who enter don’t usually come back or at least that’s the way it is in movies” he said.

            “Yes, well most people aren’t a banshee so…” Taking another step forward. Stiles once again stopped her. “Stiles would you quit it” she snapped at him, getting annoyed.

            “What about the others? shouldn’t we wait for them. They might be hurt or worse” he said. Trying to reason with her. “You forget I’m a banshee. I can sense death and right now I don’t sense anything, but I’m about to sense your death if you try to stop me one more time” she said. Irritation seeping into her voice.

            “Fine, all right. Let’s go into the creepy maze of no return. It’ll be fine” He said dragging her towards the maze. Pausing at the entrance. “Those who enter cannot return. The only way out of the maze is through the maze. Be warned, of all who have entered the maze, none have returned” Lydia whispered.

            “Well, that doesn’t sound scary. Not at all…. Lydia! Are you mental or something? Do you see that? Nobody has ever actual made it out of this stupid labyrinth and now you want to go in it” he yelled.

            “Relax, that’s just a way to warn people off” she said with a shrug. “Yea? I seriously doubt that”

            “You forget I’m a banshee. If anyone can make it through. It will be a banshee” she said pointedly.

            “Man, I really hate it when she uses the banshee card” he grumbled as she began dragging him into the maze.

            Walking in silence for the rest of the way, neither saying anything. Stiles at this point had just decided to follow Lydia and if they got lost then it was all on her.

            “Hey can I ask you something?” he finally asked Deciding to break the silence. “What?” she said. A slight irritation in her voice. “What are we? I mean, like… are we a couple, together, what exactly?” he asked. Causing her to pause and almost bumping into her in the process.

            “Really Stiles? You choose now to define the relationship. When we’re in the god damn underworld, you couldn’t have picked a better time, like I don’t know… when we’re not trying to find our way out of a stupid shrubbery maze” she snapped.

            “You seem agitated” he said. “gee I wonder why, got any other useful tips that you would love to shower me with” she yelled. Whirling to face him.

            “I think we’re lost” he said. A resounding slap echoed after that.

            Rubbing his cheek, he decided not to speak after that, fearful of the strawberry blonde in storming off in front of him.

            “Lydia” he yelled running to catch up to her. “I think we really are lost” he said. Grabbing her arm to yank her back. “I’m a banshee, I don’t get lost” she said with a scoff.

            “I’m not so sure that excuse is working anymore” Stiles said. “It’s not an excuse, now would you please…” Trailing off, she froze and grabbed onto Stiles arm roughly. “Did you hear that?” she whispered. Digging her nails into his arm.

            “Lydia I never hear the things you hear” he pointed out. Deciding to ask what exactly it was that she heard, he froze as he heard something behind him. “Lydia, do you hear that” he whispered.

            “I already told you that I heard something what are you deaf or…” Grabbing her wrist hard, he pulled yanking her through the maze.

            “Stiles! What are you…” A roar resounded behind them. Turning to glance back she gasped. “Is that what I think it is?” she breathed.

            “yep! Which is why we should be running” he yelled. His voice getting higher, the faster they went. “A minotaur, that’s a minotaur” she gasped in amazement. “You can ogle at the thing later, but right now we need to move our asses” he shouted in her ear.

            A sound to the right caused Lydia to pause. “Hey! What are you doing? that’s things almost on us. Let’s go!” he said. Trying to pull on her arm again. “This way” she murmured pulling his arm and dragging him to the left.

            “Lydia! We don’t have time for this” he said. Which she promptly began to ignore, dragging him down towards the left. The minotaur close on their heels.

            Coming to a stop they froze. “Lydia” he said. Gripping her hand tightly in his. “It’s a dead end” She didn’t respond at first and then finally she spoke “I know” those two words were all he had needed to hear.

            Wrapping his arms around her. They both began back up until they had hit the shrubbery wall. The minotaur let out a snort, air coming from its nostrils.

Advancing towards them, the creature had just reached them when Lydia felt something wrapping around her wrist. Confused, she made to move, but found out very quickly that she couldn’t, stiles also coming to a very similar problem.

            Letting out a shout. She quickly found out that they were being sucked in by the shrubbery and just as the minotaur had reached them, they were completely gone.

            Landing on the cold hard ground, Lydia frowned, seeing the stone beneath her finger tips instead of grass. Looking up she froze, seeing a vast garden all around them. “Where are we?” she breathed. Taking in everything and the beauty of this place.

            “My sanctuary” A voice said. Startling the both. Shifting her gaze, she gasped. Looking upon the most beautiful creature that she had ever encountered.

            The bird’s eyes, a fiery amber as well as magnificent feathers, that had a mixture of all different kinds of red and the feathers were literally on fire. The bird stood tall as wall, much bigger that either of them, the creature almost looking majestic.

            “Uhh Lydia. Did that bird just talk?” Stiles asked. Getting up to stand next to her. “Shhh” she said. Quieting him as she moved towards the bird. “I know why you’ve come” the bird said, its voice echoing in their heads. This must be how they communicate, through telepathy.

            “you’re the first ones to pass my maze in a long time, but the truth being you wouldn’t have ever made it out of this maze unless your conviction, desperation and need were great enough. That is the gift of my feather” the voice in their head spoke.

            “only those who need me enough, can make it all the way through the maze, but for a banshee you made it close. You could hear my voice in your head couldn’t you” the phoenix said.

            “Yes, I could hear you calling” she said. “And now you are here, you want a feather to bring back your long diseased friend do you not” the phoenix said. Flapping its wings before settling on the ground.

            “Yes” no hesitation present in her voice.

            “Then you shall have it” the phoenix said. Opening her mouth to say something the bird cut her off. “But, be warned. There is a price to pay for bringing the dead back to life and you must be willing to pay that price” the bird said.

            “What price?” Stiles asked. Waiting for the bird to clarify. “the feather will choose the price and it won’t become apparent until you bring her back. Good luck to the both of you” Flapping its wings heavily.

            Flames began to surround them. Jumping, Lydia found herself clutching stiles to avoid the flames, until suddenly they stopped. Laying in the middle of the ground was a beautiful feather. Going over she picked it up slowly and smiled at the phoenix.

            A howl resounded in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE you enjoy I would say this story maybe has to chapters left with a slight possiblity for a sequal but we'll see how you guys like the last chapter before I just to conclusions


	12. Going Home

Chapter 12: Going Home

            “Got any idea how we’re getting out of here” Stiles said waving his hands around as he looked at Lydia. Raising her eyebrows at him she snorted. “I don’t have all the answers stiles” She yelled throwing her arms up into the air.

            “I thought you were a banshee” stiles said a smirk growing on his face. “Don’t be cute with me” She said. “At least we have the feather”

            “Yea” he muttered. “At least we have the feather” Glancing over he noticed the brush beginning to part and a grin slid onto his face. “Lydia I think I just found our way out, now all we need to do is find the pack” He said.

            Grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the opening that hadn’t been there before. Making their way through the brush they suddenly found themselves back at the fog. “Great” Stiles muttered. “The evil fog is back” Hitting him in the stomach to shut him up. She trudged ahead of him wanting to find the pack and get the hell out.

            A roar broke through the silence cause the both to pause in their movements. “Scott” Stiles breathed. Breaking out into a run Lydia yelling after him “Stiles wait. What are you doing? We already lost the rest of the pack let’s not lose each other” running to catch up with him.

            Grabbing his hand as they ventured into the fog. A sound reached Lydia’s ear and despite how far away it sounded something told her it wasn’t actually that far away.

            “Allison” she whispered. A shadow of a figure coming from the fog and then she saw them. Both Allison as well as her dad Chris argent. “Oh, thank god.” Stiles gasped in relief. “Did you guys hear that roar it must have been Scott. He has to be close by” Stiles said.

            Another roar sounded and they all began to head towards the sound. The fog began to part and Scott stood there struggling with an unseen force. “Scott” Allison yelled. Rushing towards him.

            “It’s not real none of it is real” She yelled. Trying to grab at him but he didn’t even seem to notice her. “What do we do” She yelled turning towards the others. Hoping that they had an answer.

            “Lydia” Stiles breathed. Turning to grab her shoulder. “you need to scream” He said. Squeezing her shoulders tightly. “What? I really don’t think now is the best time to check my vocal cords and screaming for me usually means death in my books” She said.

            “your scream is also a weapon in case you hadn’t noticed” He said. “So, what. you want me to scream at an invisible force” She said.

            “No, I think the scream will get through to Scott and it will break the illusion” He said like it was the most obvious thing.

            “That’s a terrible idea” She said. “It’s the only idea we got. So, do us a favor, suck it up and scream woman” Slapping him she glared. “Don’t ever call me woman got it” she said as he bobbed his head in understanding.

            “Can you just agree with me for once” Stiles mumbled. “Nope sorry” She said with a grin. Closing her eyes gently and feeling her power building at the back of her throat. Juts one loud scream was all she needed and she hoped that this scream would reach the whole pack.

            Releasing a blood curdling scream that seemed to echo from all corners of the underworld. Stiles threw his hands to his head covering his ears as did Chris and Allison. Scott blinked several times as the image of peter became distorted and then he too threw his hands to his ears trying to block out the noise.

            The fog began to clear away and then suddenly stiles blinked and looked around. He could see Liam on the ground not far away and Derek on his knees and finally stiles allowed himself to breathe. The pack was finally back together and they were bringing Allison home.

            “Can we go home now” Liam whined. Slowly getting to his feet and looking around as if the dread doctors would emerge at any second. “That’s some trippy fog” Derek pondered helping Scott to his feet.

            “Not quite” A voice said causing Lydia to freeze in her tracks her blood running cold. Stepping out of the shadows stood Theo, a malicious grin forming on his face. “Impossible your gone we sent you to hell” Scott whispered.

            “And where exactly are we Scott” He sneered stepping towards. “This isn’t hell” Scott said. “Hell, the underworld. It’s all the same really, where the monsters live” He hissed.

            Letting out a roar, Scott lunged towards him, their bodies crashing together as they fell in a tangle of limbs. Lashing his claws at Theo. “Hurry! get the portal open” He roared his eyes flashing red. As he tossed the pendent back towards Lydia.

            Holding the Amulet up towards the darkened sky, Lydia yelled. “Aperi Ianuam” The amulet began to glow and then suddenly a portal opened. “Scott!” Allison yelled. “Come on hurry we have to go” She said trying to reach for him only for her dad to grab her wrist dragging her back towards the opened portal.

            “Go” he yelled. Shoving her as she let out a scream falling through the portal. “Your next” he said. Tossing Liam who stumbled into the portal. Derek glanced at Chris and nodded. “You go and be with Allison. I’ll hold off and wait for Scott to make it through” He said.

            Stiles and Lydia were standing next to each other. Lydia gripping Stile’s hand tightly ad she watched the struggle continue. “No, sorry Derek you need to go through. It’s my job to look out after you, all of you” Chris shouted. “I don’t think anyone gave you that job” Derek said.

            “They didn’t have to. I promised Allison after her death that I would make sure the pack that she had created stayed alive. For her sake, I will protect them with my life just as she would have done. We protect those who cannot protect themselves” He said repeating what Allison had said in what felt like a very long time ago.

            Without thinking he grabbed Derek by the shirt and shoved him through the portal. “You two next” He yelled at Stiles and Lydia. “But Scott…” Stiles said only to be cut off. “I’ll take care if it” He said. Grabbing both by the arms and shoving them through like the others.

            Pulling out his shot gun he aimed it right at Theo and fired. Knocking Theo flat on his back. “Scott lets go” Grabbing the teen by the arm they both stumbled through the open portal just as it snapped shut.

            They were finally home.

            Heading back towards the veterinary clinic when they got there Deaton already had Allison’s corpse laying on the table. “Well that’s not disturbing and gross” Allison teased. Nudging Lydia even though her best friend couldn’t actually feel it.

            “How does this work exactly” Stiles said feeling uncomfortable due to the dead body in the room especially one that belonged to a friend. “Let me see the feather” Deaton asked. Holding out his hand to examine it.

            Once his fingers wrapped around the feather, he nodded and gently placed the feather in the center of the corpse. “Its power should began flowing into her, giving her new life” Just as he said that a slight glow began to come from the corpse only growing stronger until steam rising around Allison and then the corpse before their eyes burst into flames.

            Allison’s ghost slowly fading away. “Thank you, Lydia, thank you” she said before disappearing completely.

The flames slowly began to disappear but instead of a pile of ash, Allison lay there completely whole and in the flesh” Lydia let out a gasp reaching to touch her best friend when Allison’s eyes snapped open.

            Opening her mouth to say something the ground began to shake and suddenly a bright white light filled the room. “What the hell is happening?” Derek yelled.

            All of them were engulfed in a bright white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late delay I just hadnt had the motivation to write but its back now and I only have one more chapter left hopefully I plan to end it in the next chapter I know how its going to end and everything so that's good news woW i Started this in october and now its january 3 months already huh hope you all enjoyed it


	13. A Price To Pay

 Chapter 13: A Price To Pay

            Moonlight streamed in through the opening in the curtains. Two figures lay sprawled across a queen size bed the covers thrown over them carelessly. One of them stirred slightly a frown marring their face twisting in the sheets the female curled into the male for protection when suddenly her eyes snapped open.

            Letting out a blood curdling scream she sat up in bed. Her voice carrying through the whole house and a groan could be heard from the male beside her his face smashed against a pillow muffling his voice. “Are you kidding me?” He yelled into the pillow. Turning sideways as he glanced up at her with a glare.

            “Why is it always the middle of the night with you” He slurred his voice still drowsy with sleep. “Oh, I’m sorry? I seem to recall a certain someone that used to wake me up in the middle of the night to go monster hunting doesn’t feel so great now does it” Lydia said with a smirk on her face.

            “Your enjoying this, aren’t you?” Stiles said rubbing his eyes as he got into a sitting position. “Yea, just a little bit” The door burst open abruptly causing both the teens to jump in shock as sheriff Stilinski stood in the door way. “What in Sam hell…” Pausing when he saw both. His eyebrows rose in shock his eyes flickering between Lydia and Stiles.

            “Are you kidding me? Did you two…” He left the sentence hanging as he looked between the pair and Lydia could feel a blush rising to her cheeks but before she could answer Stiles cut her off. “No dad of course not we just slept together” He yelled. Pausing as he took a minute to process his owns words before stuttering.

            “No! I mean... we... were just sleep together…. Um… no not sleeping together we just slept in the same bed” He finally managed to spit out his face turning scarlet.

             A sigh of relief escaped from the Sheriffs lips before he turned and narrowed his eyes at Lydia. “You can’t just sneak in anytime you want Lydia. I don’t care how much you want to see Stiles you two already spend enough time during the day together it won’t kill you to spend one night apart. Got it.” He said giving them both very pointed looks.

            When the pair nodded their heads, he turned. “All right since your already here you can finish the night but no messing around he said glaring at them” Heading out the door he closed it gently behind him. Letting out a tired sigh she collapsed back onto the bed.

            Feeling the bed dip around her she rolled over and saw Stiles leaning over her a grin sliding onto his face. “So, there a dead body nearby that I should be aware” He said. Glaring she shoved him till he fell back on the bed and this time she leaned over him. “No Stiles we are not going traipsing through the woods in the middle of the night. The dead body can wait until morning” She huffed. Leaning down and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

            “You know on second thought. This is actually a much better idea” He mumbled causing her to burst out into laughter. “Hey!” A voice yelled from down the hall causing the pair to giggle slightly. “Maybe we should be more quiet” She whispered as he nodding his head and she then proceeded to kiss him again.

            Heading down the stairs the next morning six months had passed since the ghost riders and their defeat and for the first time in what felt like a long-time beacon kills was relatively peaceful. High school was over and graduation had come and went a little over 3 months ago, and now it was time for college.

            “School never ends does it” Stiles said scratching the back of his head and rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “Don’t be such a big baby. Come on we’re going to be late” She said grabbing him and dragging him out the front door.

            “Make sure he learns something” The sheriff yelled as they exited. “Oh, he’s going to be learning something all right” She said when the door closed behind them.

            After the ghost riders, the pack had begun to drift away but not for a reason other than most were going off to college and the other half was staying behind in high school. Malia had decided to go to college outside of Beacon hills she didn’t want to be trapped here anymore she wanted to see the world and that left Scott, Lydia, and Stiles to stick around until they were sure that Liam had everything under control. Derek ended up moving back to beacon hills to help Scott train Liam to be the next alpha while he was away.

            Getting out of Stiles jeep they headed up the campus and met Scott at the door way. “You guys are late, again” Scott said pointedly. “What can I say? Lydia just can’t seem to… ouch” He said as Lydia dug her elbow in his ribs and smiled sweetly at him. “You are a mean girl, you know that?” He said rubbing his side. “You’re the one dating me” She said strutting past him.

            “Yea, I’m starting to regret that” He grumbled as Scott laughed and slapped him on the back in a friendly gesture. The halls were bustling as they made their way towards the common room where mostly everybody hung out.

 Sitting down at their usual table Lydia glanced over and frowned seeing the vacant seat next to her. “Lydia? Lydia? Something wrong” For a second she almost didn’t hear stiles until she felt him shaking her shoulder and she snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. “What?” She asked. Her eyes meeting his.

            “What’s wrong? You kind of spaced out there for a second. Everything ok?” He said and she could see the worry clear as day in his face. Smiling she cupped his cheeks and gave him a small kiss just a press of lips against lips but it was enough for them.

            “I’m fine just had a weird sense of de ja vu for a second. Do either of you feel like something is missing” She asked glancing at both, reading the expressions on their face. “No, but you’re the Banshee you always have weird vibes maybe it’s just a warning or something” Stile said. “Yea guess your right” She said letting out a breathy laugh. Looking over she noticed that Scott hadn’t said a word since they had sat down which was unusual even for him.

            “Scott? Something wrong?” she questioned. Noticing that he was staring very intently outside the window and he almost hadn’t even heard her he was so deep into concentration.

            “What are you staring at” She said peering over his shoulder with a frown. “A girl? Seriously?” She said. “I think I’m in love” He said his voice almost coming out dreamy. Glancing at Stiles their eyes met in the middle and then both simultaneously lifted their hands and slapped him good and hard snapping him out of the daze that he had been in.

            “Ow, what did you guys do that for?” He said narrowing his eyes at them as he rubbed his cheek in pain. “You were acting like a love-sick fool” Stiles retorted with a roll to his eyes. “Really? You’re going to go there with me when you’ve been obsessed with Lydia since the third freakin grade” He said mimicking Stiles voice.

            “Shhh Scott keep your mouth shut Lydia doesn’t need to know that” He hissed glancing at her shyly as she snorted and rolled her eyes. “Too late Stilinski you think I’m blind or something. I knew about your obsession but its ok because I know it turned into real love” She said with a soft smile only reserved for him.

            The bell rang above them and Lydia nodded “Well time for class” She said. Gathering her things and walking out not bothering waiting for them since she had much more advanced classes. Turning the corner, she let out a surprise gasp when she bumped into someone hard and nearly knocked her books on the floor.

            “Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry. I didn’t even see you there” A female voice said as the girl dropped to her knees to help Lydia collect all of her belongings. “No, its fine I was distracted” Lydia said. Waving her hand in a casual manner.

            The girl glanced up with a smile and suddenly Lydia froze as a familiar sense of de ja vu washed over her. “Have we met before?” She asked casually raking her eyes over the girl to see if she could place where she had seen her from before.

            “No, don’t think so. I just moved here from Washington” She said holding her hand out for Lydia to shake. “My names Allison, Allison Argent” She said with a wide smile. “Lydia martin” She said shaking the hand in return.

            “By the way, love the bag. You’re my new best friend” She said Grinning cheerily at Allison. “Thanks I got it in a shop that my mom used to work at” She said and again Lydia couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right like there was something niggling at her brain. Shaking her head, she decided to brush it off it couldn’t have been that important if she hadn’t even remembered it.

            “You heading to class” Lydia asked as Allison nodded her head. “Yea but I’m a little lost being new and all” She said holding up her schedule. “Oh, we have the same class. Ill lead the way” She said looping her arm through Allison’s and dragging her down the hall.

            The rest of the day went by in a blur and suddenly they were at the last class of the day. The only class really that Lydia had with Scott and stiles. Walking in with Allison at her heels Scott glanced up as they entered and she could see him smiling dreamily at Allison who had yet to notice him.

            Letting out a sigh she grabbed Allison’s hand and dragged her over towards the boys with a swing in her steps. “Guys, this is Allison Argent. She just moved into town. Allison this is Stiles my boyfriend and Scott” She said rolling her eyes when she said his name.

            “Hi I’m Stiles, aww did Lydia make a friend?” He teased earning him a hard punch in the shoulder. “I have friends” She hissed crossing her arms as Allison let out a giggle. “Those two are perfect for each other” She said smiling gently at Scott who smiled back.

            “Yes. I think it’s good for Lydia to be with someone who isn’t afraid to back down” Scott said. Smiling warmly at her. “Hello we are right here” Lydia said turning on them hands on her hips. “Ooh Lydia’s in her serious mode” Stiles Teased as Lydia turned back towards him to give him a few good punches.

            Sitting down next to Scott he smiled at her. “Hi I’m Scott again” He said holding out his hand towards her as a small blush made his way onto his cheeks. “I’m Allison” She said shyly taking his hand. The second their hands touched Allison and Scott both jumped feeling a spark. “Well that was weird” they both murmured only to hear soft chuckling next to them and noticing that both Lydia and Stiles were staring at them with knowing grins.

            “So, how long do you think it will take for them to get together?” Lydia asked not even glancing at stiles as she addressed the couple before her. “I give it a month” Stiles said with certainty knowing how long it could take for Scott to get with the program.

            “Really? A month. Are you serious. Do you have any faith in your best friend? I give it a week and even that’s too long” She said with a snort. “Umm, hey guys we are right here. Stop acting like we aren’t in the same room” Scott said as he smiled helplessly at Allison who smiled right back at him. "So, when should we plan our first double date" Lydia said clapping her hands together as she ignored them.

            Lydia got that feeling again that something was wrong, that she was forgetting something but for once in her life she decided to push all that away for the first time in a long time she was happy. She had a boyfriend whom she loved and she was in college where they were bound to get into a lot of trouble at and she had a new best friend who was already filling a void that she didn’t know she had and for now she could just forget about everything and relish in the present and worry about everything else later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy how happy she finally was.

                        Lydia didn’t know the truth. No one did. There was a price to pay for bringing back the dead and every price was different depending on who was brought back. None of them could have known what the price would be. To them Allison had never went to their high school and they didn’t know she came from a family of hunters. The price was set so that Allison had been erased from their lives, fated to never meet.

            But fate has a funny way of tricking people and perhaps it was always Allison’s destiny to go to Beacon hills despite the punishment the feather had chosen and maybe she was always meant to fall in love and be with Scott and now here the story ends but perhaps another one can begin again.

            Outside in the gentle breeze, a single feather blew in the current, shimmering brightly in the sun, unseen by all as it continued its unknown path.

                                    The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me for these long 3 months for now this story is done I have come to the end and wow II cannot believe its over there is room for a possible sequal but maybe not for a while and if I do decide to make a sequal it will be called Familiar Echoes but I am still not sure if I want to do one so for now this is the end of the story and thank you all my readers and reviewers

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this is my first Teen wolf and honestly I just cant see anyone with Scott except Allison and I wasn't even a huge fan of there's to begin with I also couldn't see myself writing this story without have Allison in it... so yea loopholes exist.


End file.
